Volver de entre los muertos
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Un chico camina solo por las frías calles. La capucha naranja cubre su cabeza para protegerlo del fuerte viento. Bajo el raído abrigo naranja que lleva cada día, luce el traje negro que una vez llevó. Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Llora en silencio, de pie.


**Llevo unos días inspirada y me ha salido esto. No sé, definitivamente la música que escucho no es la adecuada jajajaja**

**Disfrutadlo.**

**Nota: Escribí con varias instrumentales de fondo, y una canción que se me metió entre ceja y ceja: el opening de Elfen Lied. Liar, de Lucas King, o Victim. Igual os mete en situación, por si os apetece intentarlo.**

**Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Un chico camina solo por las frías calles.**_

El sol brillaba con intensidad, algo raro por aquellos lares. Apenas había nieve, y un montón de chaquetas de colores se apilaban junto a un deshinchado neumático, tumbado, pegado a un montón de basura. Los chicos, de edades entre los quince y los dieciséis años, habían dejado las mochilas escondidas bajo unas planchas de madera amontonadas cerca de las chaquetas, y habían comenzado a caminar entre las torres de chatarra que se erigían, imponentes, por todo el lugar. En el inmenso silencio se escuchaba el eco de sus risas, de algún golpe contra algún objeto contundente, seguido de una maldición, o de los pasos, si estos eran rápidos y numerosos, como una estampida.

Aquella tarde habían comprado comida en Taco Bell y habían optado por comer junto al lago. Tras deshacerse de la basura, volvieron al lugar de siempre: el desguace. Corrían por ahí desde niños y a primera hora de la tarde solían ir. Ofrecía unas vistas increíbles, estaba alejado del bullicio, y podían disponer de todo lo que allí había a su gusto. Kenny pudo ver el ardiente cabello de Kyle, que había trepado a una pequeña colina de partes metálicas, alejado de ellos, y observaba el sol, brillante, abrasador, junto a Stan, que acababa de subir para sentarse a su lado. El rubio, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol, no supo si estaban hablando de sus problemas, del partido de rugby o de chicas, pero no pudo evitar bromear para sus adentros con que parecían una pareja de lo más enamorada.

La risa se le escapó unos segundos, y atrajo la atención de Craig Tucker, que se sentaba a su lado, en el asiento del piloto de un coche a medio reparar, oxidado y sin algunas ruedas. Estaba terminando sus nachos, que venían en una bolsa de papel con el logo de Taco Bell, mientras Kenny fumaba un cigarro con despreocupación. Craig arrugó la bolsa y la tiró por la inexistente ventanilla del coche. No se preocupó de observar dónde había ido a parar, solo observó a Kenny, que seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, con aire divertido.

-Quería saber qué te había hecho tanta gracia.

-Nada, Tucker. No es nada.

-Sabes que no voy a insistir.

El silencio duró unos segundos. Craig miraba para otro lado y Kenny se mordía el labio.

-¡Está bien!-Exclamó, como si le hubiesen sacado una confesión a la fuerza.-Es sólo que Stan y Kyle parecen estar a punto de declararse.-Señaló y Craig siguió la trayectoria de su dedo y los observó.

-Si tú lo dices…-Se encogió de hombros y alargó el brazo para quitarle a Kenny su cigarro.-Deja esa obsesión por hacer gay a todo el pueblo.

-Pero sólo si reconoces que parece que Stan y Kyle vayan a besarse.

-Si Kyle se pareciese un poco a la novia de Marsh lo diría.

-Aguafiestas.-Comentó el rubio, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

Craig fumaba en silencio, recostado en el desbaratado asiento a su lado. Kenny tenía, en el salpicadero, las bolsas de la poca comida que había podido permitirse. No tenía apetito. Clyde pasó corriendo delante de ellos, Craig lo observó pasar, mientras el castaño se reía, y Cartman trataba de alcanzarlo, con apenas algo de aire en los pulmones. Por lo visto, el amante de los tacos había robado uno de los que Eric aún no había empezado a devorar. Eric se apoyó en el capó del coche que ocupaban Craig y Kenny, agotado, y ellos lo miraron en silencio.

-Si no hubieses comprado tanta comida-empezó Craig, pero Cartman lo interrumpió, enfadado.

-¿Acaso crees que estos músculos se mantienen sin comer?-Eric hablaba sustituyendo la letra ese por el sonido zeta, y si a esto le sumabas que estaba cabreado y agotado, apenas se le entendía. Años de experiencia siendo el incomprendido, habían proporcionado a Kenny McCormick la habilidad de entenderlo.

-Coge lo mío. No tengo nada de hambre.

Eric dijo que solamente aceptaba la comida de un pobre por que ya habían sido amigos muchos años, y cogió las bolsas del restaurante antes de seguir persiguiendo a Clyde.

-No has comido nada, y encima le das tu poca comida al gordo. Es él quien debería darte algo.

-No te me pongas en plan caritativo, no quiero que me tengan lástima.

-Pero hoy no has comido.

-¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?-Craig puso los ojos en blanco, acompañando el gesto de un chasquido de su lengua.-Da igual si como o no. Estoy perdiendo peso de todas maneras.-Craig parecía sorprendido.-He perdido más de seis kilos.

-Más motivo para que comas algo. Eso no puede ser bueno.

-Es normal en gente pobre. Lo poco que comemos no compensa el ejercicio que hacemos a veces. Caminamos demasiado porque no tenemos coches, ni podemos pagar un taxi o un autobús, y como no tenemos consolas ni internet en casa tenemos que salir a la calle a pasar el rato.-Se encogió de hombros.-Estoy bien, Tucker.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y poco después, Kenny recuperó su cigarrillo para dar la última calada y deshacerse de la colilla. El humo gris se escapó de sus labios y ascendió hasta el anaranjado cielo.

Stan y Kyle volvieron con ellos, Cartman ya había recuperado sus tacos y Clyde había huido a casa cuando Cartman le amenazó con abrir su estómago y comerse los tacos ya ingeridos. Mientras los dos chicos hablaban sobre sus planes de aquella noche, Kenny se puso de pie sobre su asiento para salir del coche. Craig seguía quieto, tranquilo. De un salto el rubio se colocó entre Stan y Kyle, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Stan estaba casi a su misma altura, Kyle era más alto que ellos.

-¿Qué planes hay para hoy? ¿Ver una película? ¿Echar unos dardos? ¿Un billar?

-He quedado con Wendy para cenar.-Respondió Stan, con una sonrisa.

-Podremos sobrevivir sin ti, Marsh.-Se burló Kenny, que soltó a Kyle y frotó los nudillos contra el oscuro cabello del capitán del equipo, que reía, tratando de librarse.

-Yo tengo que terminar unos ejercicios y-

-¡Es viernes, Kyle!-Se quejó Kenny, liberando a Stanley.

-Me gusta terminar las cosas a tiempo.

-Termina nuestra amistad antes de que te echemos del grupo.-Dramatizó el rubio. Kyle se puso colorado, y aceptó quedarse un rato más.-¡Bien! Hay un garito a las afueras que tiene muy buena pinta.

-La primera ronda la pago yo.-Participó Craig, bajando del coche por el hueco donde debería estar la puerta del piloto.

-Si Craig se anima, es que el plan es bueno.

-Pero que no se alargue mucho. Tengo que estar con Stripe ant-

-Antes de que se quede dormido.-Corearon los demás, cansados.

Recogieron sus chaquetas y sus mochilas. Stan recogió las cosas de Clyde, prometiendo llevárselas a casa antes de ver a Wendy, y los demás pusieron rumbo al local dónde pasarían el rato antes de volver a casa. Kenny, que tenía contactos con lo peor de lo peor gracias a sus padres, había conseguido carnets de identidad falsos, lo que les permitía consumir alcohol y visitar sitios como aquellos.

-Tengo veintiuno.-Aseguró al portero, y tras insistirle varias veces, cedió a enseñarle su identificación y demostrar que decía la verdad. Una vez dentro, entre el gentío y la música, sonrió y se acercó al oído de Kyle.-Así es como haces que parezca más real que eres mayor de edad.-Cartman ya estaba en la barra, junto a Craig, y Kyle y él fueron a coger sitio junto a una mesa de billar o un futbolín.

-Te podías haber estirado más, Tucker.-Se quejaba Cartman, dejando dos botellines de cerveza sobre la mesa.

-He dicho que pagaba la primera ronda, pero no he dicho de qué.-Dejó frente a Kyle una clara, y frente a Kenny otro botellín. Volvió a la barra a por algo y Cartman dejó la cerveza de Craig en el único lugar vacío que quedaba.

El moreno regresó con unos frutos secos y tomó asiento, incorporándose a la conversación. Con las bebidas ya terminadas y un poco más animados se levantaron los cuatro en busca de algo de diversión. Kenny asaltó el primer futbolín que vio, pero Kyle prefería el billar; decía que era un negado para el futbolín.

-Haced los equipos, voy a por otra.

-¡Tráeme una a mí, Craig!

-¿Queréis algo?-Preguntó en la lejanía. Kyle negó con la cabeza. Kenny se limitó a enseñarle el interior de sus bolsillos vacíos.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, Kyle. Tú irás conmigo. Si vamos perdiendo, cambiamos de posición. Luego jugamos al billar. Lo importante no es ganar, sino pasar el rato con amigos.-Kenny dio una palmadita en la espalda del pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que sonrió.

-De todas maneras, no creo que el culo gordo me hubiese dejado jugar con él.-Se burló.

-Ten.-Craig le dio a Eric su botellín y dejó el suyo en la mesa más cercana. Bordeó el futbolín y le tendió una cerveza a Kenny.-Invita la casa.-Dijo, acercándose, y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Sólo por esta vez!-Levantó la cerveza, a modo de brindis, y le dio un trago.

Ambos rieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Craig en la portería y Eric en la delantera. Kyle se quedó en la defensa y Kenny en el centro del campo, frente a los otros dos. La bola rodó por la pista y el partido empezaba a estar reñido. A Kyle le sudaban las manos y Cartman aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para reírse de él por no saber jugar, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

-¡Tiempo!-Pidió Kenneth, cuando la tercera bola entró por la portería que Kyle debía cubrir. Se retiró, con su pelirrojo amigo, unos pasos de la mesa.-Tranquilo, Kyle. Está claro que si tú no sabes parar goles, en algún momento entrarán y es imposible que marque todos los puntos yo solo. Ponte tú en la delantera. Yo cubriré la portería.-Kyle asintió y retomaron posiciones.

-¿Estás listo, Kahl?-Preguntó Cartman, con retintín.

-Lo olvidaba: no hagas caso al culo gordo.-Se burló el rubio, y Eric lanzó la pesada bola dentro del campo.

-¡Quiero cambiar mi puesto con Craig!-Se quejó el castaño.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Se interesó el aludido, ofendido. No estaba jugando nada mal.

-Porque es más divertido molestar a Kyle.-Recordó.

El pelirrojo volvió a fruncir el ceño, molesto, mientras Kenny negaba con la cabeza. Craig se puso frente a él, y puso los ojos en blanco por la actitud de Eric. Kyle no metía goles, pero tampoco podía pasar a la defensa, por lo que, en algún momento, Kenny tenía la posibilidad de marcar algún que otro gol, y conseguir que el partido estuviese medianamente igualado. Craig y él se picaban cuando la bola estaba en su zona, y hasta se podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

-¿Asustado, McCormick?-Preguntó el chico, cuando sostuvo la bola en los pies de un jugador y buscó el hueco.

-¡Más quisieras!-Respondió.

La bola no entró y Kenny lanzó una mirada desafiante a Craig, que sonreía de forma más pronunciada, con cierta chulería.

-Meteré el próximo, McCormick.

-Sabes que el que mete siempre soy yo.-Bromeó el rubio.

Craig levantó la vista del campo de juego. Sus dientes eran visibles en aquella sonrisa; las bromas de Kenny casi siempre le hacían reír. El rubio le guiñó el ojo y mantuvieron la mirada unos largos segundos, mientras Kyle y Eric se insultaban mutuamente. Perdieron, pero a Kenny le daba igual, Cartman era el único que pretendía ganar. Kyle se dirigió al billar, mientras Cartman, tras él, le decía que también le ganaría a esto, porque él solo era un judío que no tenía idea de nada.

-¿Dejamos que se maten entre ellos con los tacos del billar?

-No, que luego hay que pagarlos.-Rio Kenny que veía, divertido, a Kyle y Cartman discutiendo como siempre.-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.-Se encogió de hombros y dejó su botellín sobre una mesa más cerca del billar, tras darle un amargo último trago.-Te debo una cerveza, Tucker.

-De eso nada. Corre de mi cuenta porque yo he querido. Era eso o dejar que te invitara la camarera.

Kenny la buscó con la mirada, por encima del hombro del moreno, y vio a una bonita chica de cabello color caramelo, que le sonrió cuando lo vio mirarla, mientras servía unas copas. Kenny sonrió ampliamente en su dirección, con sus desperfectos dientes, alguno torcido, las paletas separadas, con un gracioso hueco entre ellas, y un poco amarillos debido al tabaco.

-Pues haberla dejado.-Comentó, sin dejar de mirarla. Craig volteó para ver como la chica le hacía un gesto a Kenny, mientras pronunciaba la palabra "llámame" con los labios. Él se acercó a la barra sin decir nada a nadie y Craig se acercó a los otros dos para poner orden.

-¿Queréis que nos echen? ¡Os comportáis como críos!-Dijo, tomando un taco que había sobre la mesa y esperando que terminasen de colocar las bolas.-Kyle, tú vas conmigo.-Ordenó.

Kenny no tardó en volver, mientras se guardaba una servilleta garabateada en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones marrones. Sonreía, mostrando otra vez ese hueco entre sus dientes delanteros, que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal, pero pasaban desapercibidos. Se puso junto a Eric y esperó su turno. Nadie le hizo ninguna pregunta.

-Vamos a rayas.-Dijo Kyle, después de romper, mirando a Craig, que asintió sin más. Cartman no parecía muy contento con que Kyle hubiese metido una bola en su primer tiro.

-Sé que Kyle es mejor en esto que en el futbolín. Has hecho bien en elegirlo como pareja.

-Si no te hubieras ido a ligar, podría haber ido contigo.

-¿Celoso?

Craig lo observó con un _"¡por favor!" _en los ojos; una mirada que denotaba el sarcasmo que no pudo expresar con palabras y una sonrisa burlona, que Kenny correspondió con una risa divertida. Eric y Kyle seguían discutiendo sobre si estaba permitido separar o no la bola blanca del borde de la mesa para tirar. Ambos los observaron unos momentos, Craig ponía los ojos en blanco, exasperado; Kenny solo miraba a diversos puntos del bar, esperando. Le dio un codazo a Craig, que se volvió para mirarlo, esperando que le señalase algo que debía ver. Solo le sacó la lengua, haciendo una divertida mueca. Craig volvió a sonreír, bufó y miró a otro lado, ante la actitud infantil de Kenny. Este volvía a pincharlo con el dedo y trataba de molestarlo, mientras Kyle seguía gritándole a Cartman que no podía mover la bola dónde le diese la gana si acababa de colarla por el agujero. El rubio sacó la servilleta de su bolsillo, la rompió ante la atónita mirada de Craig y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, arqueando las cejas unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a otra parte. Craig lo observó, dejó su botellín de cerveza vacío sobre una mesa cualquiera y se acercó a los otros dos.

-Seguid vosotros. Ahora vuelvo.-No le hicieron mucho caso, solo Kyle le disculpó con un gesto de la mano y una mirada amable, sin dejar de aguantar los quejidos del gordo.

Craig caminó por el local, entre unos y otros y abrió la puerta de los servicios. Una vez dentro, la luz se encendió al detectar sus movimientos y pudo localizar fácilmente la puerta del aseo masculino. La empujó y tardó poco en divisar a Kenneth, sentado sobre el mármol dónde había incrustados tres lavabos, frente a un gran espejo que abarcaba toda esa pared. El rubio lo miró y bajó de un salto al verlo, alegre. Se acercó, mientras Craig también se acercaba a él, y sin pedir permiso, se fundieron en un tórrido beso, desesperados, impacientes.

El moreno deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta blanca de Kenny y la hizo ascender por su espalda, provocando escalofríos en el muchacho. Este, a su vez, despeinó el cabello oscuro de Tucker, corto, bien peinado, con ambas manos. Craig apoyó a Kenny contra los lavabos, sin miramiento, y el chico emitió un leve quejido al sentir el impacto de sus riñones contra la fría y dura piedra, pero no se detuvo. Devoró los labios de Craig como si fueran el mejor de los manjares que jamás hubiese probado; sonreía contra ellos cada vez que por su mente se cruzaba la frase: _me estoy liando con Craig Tucker_. No tardó en empujarlo al interior de uno de los cubículos que tenían en frente, a lo largo de toda la pared del baño, y allí se encerraron para que nadie les viese al entrar o salir.

-¡Ya era hora! Hemos terminado la partida.-Se quejó Eric cuando vio llegar a Kenny y Craig.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Fumando.-Respondió Tucker, con indiferencia.

-Sí, apestáis a tabaco.-Se quejó Kyle. Fue a recoger sus cosas para poder volver a casa.-Es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya.

-¡Mañana es sábado!-Se quejó Kenneth.

-Dale esa excusa a mi madre.-Retó el pelirrojo.

Todos salieron del local, Kyle delante de ellos, seguido de Cartman. Kenny simuló que iba a atarse los cordones y Craig se esperó unos pasos más adelante, de pie. Indicó a los otros dos que siguiesen, que los alcanzarían y Kenny se puso de pie cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial. Se acercó a él, con andares relajados, y retomaron el camino.

-¿Fumando?-Preguntó divertido el de ojos celestes.

-¿Acaso es mentira?

-No, pero creo que es el cigarro de después más largo de la historia.-Se burló. Craig sonrió y continuó caminando en silencio.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No suelo hablar del polvo después del polvo, McCormick.

-Tú nunca has echado un polvo, Tucker.

-No creas que eres el primero. Tweek y yo tuvimos algo, ¿recuerdas?

-Te van rubios, ¿eh? -Craig solo miró al cielo, tratando de disimular su sonrisa.- En serio, no pretendo hablar de cosas del tipo: ¿qué somos? O ¿ha sido solo sexo? Solo me lo tomo con naturalidad. Ha pasado y punto.

-Supongo.-Craig se encogió de hombros, desinteresado en el tema, y se reunieron con los otros dos.

Craig se desvió a la izquierda, tras despedirse sin mucho ánimo y los otros tres continuaron por la derecha. Cartman se detuvo en su casa y solo se despidió de Kenny, mientras Kyle seguía andando. Kenny lo alcanzó a paso ligero y pasaron frente a la casa de Stan hasta llegar a la del pelirrojo. Allí, Kyle le dio un abrazo al rubio; algo que se había convertido en costumbre al despedirse, dado que Stan pasaba más tiempo con Wendy y ahora Kenny era su amigo más cercano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Estás ardiendo.

-Será de andar, ya sabes.

-No me parece normal. Tómate la temperatura al llegar a casa.

Kenny asintió y esperó a que el chico llegara a la puerta. Una vez abrió, se volvió para observarlo unos momentos. El chico se despidió con un gesto de la mano, sin sacar la otra del bolsillo, e inició el camino de regreso a casa. Entró sin molestarse por no hacer ruido y se dejó caer sobre la cama, boca abajo. Su viejo móvil se iluminó, vibró y emitió un silbido. Kyle quería saber si se había tomado la temperatura y pedido cita para el médico. Dijo que sí, que estaba bien, y se echó a dormir.

El día siguiente faltó a clase. No se encontraba bien, y supuso que moriría de algo: sueño, hambre, vómitos, ahogamiento por la tos, pero sobrevivió; algo extraño hasta para él. Tras una noche poco agradable, retomó las clases y notó mejoría en las siguientes semanas. Craig y él se veían de forma esporádica y mantenían relaciones sexuales a menudo, en sitios poco habituales, como tras unos arbustos cerca del lago, dentro de U-Stor-It, en la trastienda de Tweak Bros. cuando Kenny estaba trabajando, o en el confesionario de la iglesia del pueblo. Después de esos momentos, cada uno volvía a sus asuntos, tras una despedida amistosa, a veces sin decirse nada.

_**En su mano lleva un ramo de flores blancas, como cada año.**_

El veintiséis de mayo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sería el cumpleaños de Kyle. Tuvieron que convencerle de que celebrase una fiesta, porque estaba obsesionado con los exámenes finales y quiso atrasarlo. El pelirrojo cedió a celebrarlo la noche del veinticinco al veintiséis y así podría descansar para el lunes veintisiete. Rieron ante la petición del cumpleañero, pero no pudieron negárselo. Stan empezó a mandar invitaciones por redes sociales: a Token Black, a Clyde Donovan, a Craig Tucker, a Tweek Tweak, a Jimmy Valmer, a Bebé Stevens, a Butters Stotch, a Kevin Stoley, a Timmy Burch, a Nichole, a Annie Knitts, incluso a Pip Pirrup. Chicas y chicos accedieron a ir a la fiesta de Kyle, que se celebraría en una discoteca conocida del pueblo de al lado, pues fue la única que Kyle accedió a visitar, y porque estaba cerca de su casa. Stan reía ante las preocupaciones absurdas de su mejor amigo y se reunió con Wendy tras advertirle que debía presentarse en su fiesta sí o sí. Prometió que lo haría y fue a buscar a Kenny y Cartman, que estaban en la salida, esperándolos.

-¿Y Stan?-Preguntó el gordo.

-Con Wendy. Van a esperar a sus amigas y se irán.

Sin decir nada más, los tres chicos se encaminaron de regreso a casa, sin dejar de hablar de la fiesta. Eric y Kyle empezaron una discusión sobre si debía asistir o no, porque aunque fuesen juntos no eran amigos, pero Kenny sabía que sí lo eran, solo que Eric Cartman era un cabronazo, y le sorprendía que Kyle no lo hubiese descubierto a aquellas alturas, o sencillamente fingía no saberlo para continuar con sus divertidas riñas. Kenny empezaba a sentirse cansado y deseoso de llegar a casa para descansar hasta la fiesta, o no podría ir. Encendió un cigarro y dejó de prestar atención a Kyle y Cartman.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Kyle frente a la puerta de Eric. Kenny los observó.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, estás muy callado.

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-¡Kenny!-Kyle le dio un manotazo y lo obligó a tirar el cigarro.

-¿Qué?-Se asustó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Acaso Kyle no había notado que hacía ya dos años que fumaba?

-Te estás poniendo amarillo.-Todos pestañearon en silencio.- ¿No te has mirado al espejo?

-Llevo todo el día con vosotros y no lo ha notado nadie.-Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Es verdad, tío…-Murmuró Cartman, comenzando a fijarse. Que Kyle y Eric estuviesen de acuerdo en algo le resultaba extraño, sin duda. Empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Se nota mucho? ¿Será de la comida? ¿Del frío?

-Deberías ir al médico, como te dije.

-Iré el lunes, lo prometo.-Dijo, serio por una vez en su vida.

Cartman entró en casa poco después, cuando se despidieron, y Kyle continuó el camino hasta casa recordándole que no debía dejarlo pasar, que podía descuidar sus dientes amarillos, no llevar aparato, o no peinarse si quería, pero que cuidase su salud. Kenny nunca había tenido tantas ganas de irse como aquel día. Agotado y con dolor de cabeza, esperó que Kyle dejase de hablar para despedirse.

-Tranqui, Kyle.-Pidió.-Estaré bien. Iré al médico y puedes acompañarme si quieres.-Se burló, sacándole los colores al pelirrojo.- ¡No voy a morirme!-Rio, y Kyle bufó antes de meterse en casa.- ¡Hasta luego!-Dijo, y caminó solo hasta casa, notándose pesadas las piernas.

_**La capucha naranja cubre su cabeza para protegerlo del fuerte viento.**_

-¿Crees que vendrá?

-¡Claro! No se perdería tu cumpleaños, lo sé.-Decía Stan, impaciente, mirando el reloj. Wendy sostenía su otra mano.

-Tranquilo, Kyle. Kenny nunca se perdería una fiesta.-Comentó ella, apoyando una mano amable en su brazo.-Él la miró y sonrió, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

Kenny apareció por la esquina de la calle, corriendo. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, desgastados, y una camiseta negra básica, más grande que él. Se paró junto a ellos unos segundos a coger aire, mientras los demás se quejaban por la espera y le preguntaban qué había pasado.

-Lo siento. Me quedé dormido. Me he duchado y vestido en un tiempo récord.-Respondió, cogiendo bocanadas de aire cada dos o tres palabras.

-¿Podemos irnos?-Quiso saber Eric, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la discoteca, dónde hacían cola ya bastantes personas, conocidos y desconocidos. Los que estaban invitados a la velada se reunieron con ellos, o al menos una buena parte de ellos. En voz baja, Stan miró a todos y formuló la pregunta estrella:

-¿Habéis traído los carnets de identidad?

-Siempre lo llevo encima.-Comentó Butters, inocentemente.

-Ese no, gilipollas. El falso.-Dijo Eric.

-¡Jesús, Eric!-El rubio miró en todas direcciones, por si les habían oído.-Creo que sí.-Se escuchó un murmullo frustrado por parte de todos mientras el chico buscaba su dichoso carnet.- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!-Lo mostró en alto.

-Bien. Pongámonos a la cola y aparentemos normalidad.-Concluyó Stan. Wendy se cogió a su brazo, mientras hablaba con Bebé, que iba cogida de la mano de Clyde.

El castaño hablaba con Craig, Token y Tweek, que iban tras Stan y las chicas. Tras ellos, Eric seguía molestando a Kyle, que cedía a sus provocaciones y Kenny, al final de la cola, reía de las cosas que se decían. Su turno llegó y Wendy y Bebé pasaron sin necesidad de hablar con nadie. Stan ya llevaba el carnet en la mano y cuando el portero le preguntó en que año había nacido, fingió sorprenderse por la pregunta y respondió el año que tan bien sabía que estaba escrito en la falsa tarjeta. Kyle, que parecía más joven por su cara de niño, tuvo que enseñarlo también y Kenny lo llevaba preparado en la mano tras él, así que entró enseguida.

El ambiente prometía diversión: música buena, luces de colores, gente bailando y riendo a montones, chicas contoneándose en cada esquina y en el medio de la pista. Kenny soltó un grito de júbilo antes de sostener a Kyle por los hombros.

-No ha empezado y tu fiesta ya es un éxito. ¡Esta noche sales de aquí con novia!

-No lo creo.-Rio, y caminaron juntos hacia la barra donde Stan pedía para él y las chicas.

-Dile que sí, Stan.

-¿Sí a qué?

-Que Kyle sale de aquí con una chica cogida de su brazo.

-Si le va a acompañar a casa porque está borracho, diré que sí.-Los tres rieron.-Tengo claro que conseguirás novia antes que Kenny.-Lanzó una mirada burlona al rubio, que no quería atarse a nadie, o eso decía. Este miró a otro lado, encogió los hombros y emitió una carcajada. Stan llevó las bebidas a la mesa que habían cogido.-Si queréis venir, ya sabéis donde estoy.

-¿Podré disponer de mi mejor amigo en algún momento de la noche?-Stan alzó los hombros, ya muy alejado para que le escuchase, y sonrió como toda disculpa. Kyle sonrió.-Supongo que sí, aunque sean cinco minutos.

-Stan puede ir dónde quiera sin que Wendy se enfade. Si está con ella es porque le apetece ahora, no te ralles.

-Empiezo a pensar que tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-¡Que tierno! Me siento halagado, pero no lo digas muy alto, Stan es más fuerte que yo.-Recordó.

Pidieron ron con cola para tomar y se apostaron en la barra, observando a todo el mundo pasarlo bien. Hablaron de esto y de aquello, nada importante. De exámenes y demás. Si alguien los miraba extrañados por semejante conversación, Kenny, que era más rápido para evitar que le pillasen, mencionaba la universidad a modo de comodín y dejaban de prestarles atención.

-¿Qué tal Annie?-Preguntaba Kenny, cogiéndolo de la manga de su camisa verde militar y señalándole a la chica, con el vaso en la mano.

-¡Nah! Casi no hemos tenido relación. Me cae bien, pero nada más.

-Pues ella te mira mucho cuando pasas por los pasillos.

-No lo había notado.-Kenny bufó, agotado de buscarle a alguien y que se negase a todas.

-Quizá si me voy se te acerque alguna y dejen de pensar que eres gay.-Se burló nuevamente el rubio y dejó la barra, fingiendo un gran esfuerzo, con su nuevo vaso lleno.

-¡Nadie piensa eso de mí!

-¿Qué no?-Preguntó divertido, perdiéndose entre la gente que había en la pista.

Kenny se puso a hablar con Lizzy, una chica algo antipática, pero que solía llevar un chaquetón parecido al suyo, pero de color rosa. Había crecido y se había vuelto muy bonita, aunque seguía siendo tan malhablada como él mismo. Su cabello rubio platino, recogido en dos coletas bajas, caía sobre sus pechos, que saltaban a la vista gracias al prominente escote que lucía esa noche. Tuvo que abofetear a Kenny más de una vez por mirarla más de la cuenta. El top negro le sentaba de fábula y llevaba unos pantalones rosa de los cuales Kenny advirtió que ponían todo en su sitio cuando lo abandonó para ir a pedir otra copa, parándose a pegarle el corte a más de uno que se le arrimaba a pedirle algo. Kenny reía cuando veía las caras que se les quedaban a todos, sin embargo, algo lo distrajo unos momentos. El culo más bien puesto que había visto atrajo su mirada, enfundado en unos bonitos vaqueros claros. Craig Tucker había pasado junto a él sin darse cuenta y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Kenny lo siguió, de forma poco discreta.

-¡Buenas noches, Tucker!-Saludó, dejando su vaso de plástico en el lavabo y colocándose junto al muchacho de pelo oscuro, que estaba evacuando líquidos en uno de los retretes de pared.

-¿Qué hay, McCormick?-Preguntó, sin mucho interés.

-Te he visto entrar aquí solito y he venido a cuidar de ti.

-Déjate de vaciles, ¿quieres?

-¡Estamos sensibles!

-No es eso. Déjalo.

-Necesitas de la magia de Kenny McCormick para recuperar el ánimo, ¿no?-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Llevamos meses igual. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar algo que ya tengo?-Preguntó, y se dirigió a los grifos para lavarse las manos. Kenny lo imitó y su expresión ya no era divertida.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-No. Sólo creo que deberíamos dejar esto. Y ya sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema. Simplemente sigue con tu vida como hasta ahora y ya está.

-A ver si lo he entendido.-Cogió su vaso de nuevo e impidió que Craig pudiese secarse las manos con el papel del dispensador.-Lo pasamos de puta madre juntos y como te has aburrido de mí, prefieres cortar.

-¡El problema es que no hay nada que cortar!

Se hizo el silencio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Kenny tenía los labios ligeramente separados y advirtió que el pecho de Tucker subía y bajaba rápido: estaba nervioso. Se miró los pies y cuando percibió que el moreno se movía, volvió a mirarlo y se apartó para dejar que secara sus manos.

-Yo… Lo siento, Craig. Si hubiésemos hablad-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te rieses de mí? ¿Para que me dijeses lo que ya sé? Que le das a todo y que te da igual, que eres libre. Por eso nos escondemos de todos. Es algo que tuve que asumir desde un primer momento, por eso voy a terminar esto aquí, o será peor.

Craig salió del servicio, dejando a Kenny allí plantado. Esperó un minuto para no encontrarse con el moreno nada más salir. Todo era un remolino en su cabeza y cuando salió, se sintió ajeno al jaleo. Trató de despejar su mente acercándose a Stan, pero se parecía demasiado a Craig. El chico sonrió, con sus dientes blancos: aquello fue lo que marcó la diferencia entre él y Craig, que seguramente estaría fuera fumando. Quién sabía si ya se habría marchado a casa por su culpa.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Kyle.-Respondió él, que miraba hacia la pista con orgullo. Kenny siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y pudo ver al de ojos verdes dándose el lote con Lizzy. La rubia estaba enredada a él como si de una serpiente se tratase, y ni siquiera el experto de Kenny logró adivinar de quien era cada brazo.

-Eso sí que es un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Te he visto hablar con ella. ¿Acaso...?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! Te aseguro que no he intentado convencerla para esto. Y está buena, pero me odia. No se metería en mi cama ni por todo el oro.-Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuánta gente que te odia te has follado ya?-Preguntó Stan, riendo también.

Kenny fue apagando su risa, pues estaba en lo cierto. Había hecho muchas cosas, con bastantes personas. Quizá era eso lo que había llevado a Craig a creer que no le apreciaba ni un mínimo. Se alejó de Stan, caminando sin rumbo fijo. ¿Por qué se escondían? ¿Por qué solo se veían para tener sexo desde aquel día? Habían sido amigos, pero ya no hacían otra cosa. ¿Rutina? ¿Era su culpa? Nada eso. Si Kenny se acostaba con él era porque lo deseaba cuando lo tenía cerca, y creía que Craig también. ¿Acaso no acababa de confesarle algo más en el cuarto de baño? Había ido con cuidado con él, no lo había contado a nadie. Quería que saliese ¿bien? Divisó la camiseta roja de Craig, que estaba de pie junto a Clyde, quien bailaba cerca de Bebé. Mantuvo la mirada en él unos momentos, pensativo, y se decidió a acercarse. Estaba a pocos pasos y Craig pasó su mirada de él a otro punto y la devolvió al rubio inmediatamente. Dio media vuelta para largarse, pero lo retuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres, McCormick?-Gritó enfadado, atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos y conocidos.

-Esto.-Dijo sin más.

Besó sus labios de nuevo, sin miedo. Craig no se movió, al menos no los primeros segundos. Luego Kenny pudo notar como se agarraba a él, abrazándolo. Podría haber jurado que era el beso que más había disfrutado con Craig, y en toda su vida. Los vítores se hicieron escuchar en la cercanía, incluso algunos aplausos. Gente que no los conocía los estaba mirando. Kenny pegó su frente a la de Craig para no tener que mirar a nadie a la cara. Sonreía como un estúpido, pero acababa de hacer una gran estupidez. Craig soltó una discreta risa, miraba a Clyde de reojo, que sonreía ampliamente mientras Bebé aplaudía a su lado, junto a Wendy. Desde ese día, Kenny no iba a ningún lado sin Craig.

Excepto…

_**Se acerca a una lápida y deja allí las flores, para luego mirar la inscripción que de memoria se conoce.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me prometiste hace un mes que irías al médico, Kenny. Cada vez estás peor. Siempre estás cansado, más amarillo…

-Te dije que hoy tenía cita.

-Y voy a ir contigo.

-¿En serio?-Se quejó, como si su madre le estuviese ofreciendo llevarlo al colegio de la mano.

-Del todo. Vamos.-Kyle tiró de la manga de su chaqueta naranja y lo obligó a caminar, hasta que Kenny lo hizo por su propia cuenta.

-Ya verás como no es nada.-Sonrió, pero Kyle no lo hizo.- ¡Vamos, Ky!

-Hasta que no te digan algo no me quedaré tranquilo.

-Bien, Kenneth. ¿Eres fumador?

-Desde los diez años.

-¿Fuman en casa?

-Desde antes de nacer yo.

-Bueno, Kenneth- comentó el doctor-, según los síntomas que me comentas y dada tu situación, debo mandarte a ver a un oncólogo.-Dijo, pausadamente.

Kenny observó a Kyle, de reojo, tieso en su asiento. El pelirrojo tenía sus verdes ojos empañados, y negaba con la cabeza. Tampoco le habían confirmado nada. Kenny recogió los papeles que le había entregado y salió de la consulta con Kyle, que parecía el paciente más que el acompañante. Kenny lo sacó de la sala de espera, sin mirar a nadie de los allí presentes, que miraban a Kyle con el miedo y la pena reflejados en el rostro. Una vez al aire libre, Kenny se encendió un cigarrillo y Kyle rompió a llorar. El chico dio una calada y sostuvo el cigarro entre sus dedos corazón e índice.

-¿Estás b-?-Se atrevió a hablar, pero Kyle le dio un manotazo para alejar la mano con la que iba a tocarlo y se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Acaso no te preocupa nada?-Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

-Solo es una prueba, no es nada…

-La simple sospecha de que puedas tener cáncer es para estar acojonado. ¡Y te quedas tan tranquilo!-Kyle comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, hecho un mar de lágrimas saladas, y Kenny le pisaba los talones.- ¡Y sigues fumando esa mierda! ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es por culpa del tabaco?

-¡Kyle, no sabemos si tengo o no!

-Pero hay una posibilidad, y eso no se cura con dinero como el sida. ¡Sé de lo que hablo!-Lo calló, cuando intentó replicarle.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Iré pasado mañana a la cita.

-¿Con Craig?

-No. Craig no debe saberlo. Aún no.

-Muy bien. Pero si lo ocultas demasiado tiempo, ten por seguro que yo se lo contaré. Ya me dirás que tal ha ido…-Kenny sujetó su muñeca con brusquedad.

-Acompáñame. Por favor.-Pidió.

El pelirrojo asintió, con un pie ya en el escalón que daba a la entrada de la casa de los Broflovski. Mirando a Kenny desde su altura, ligeramente aumentada por los escalones de su casa, le parecía aún más indefenso de lo que le había parecido al recibir la noticia. Lo vio marcharse y esperó un buen rato antes de entrar en casa. Quería evitar preguntas incómodas que no sabría responder, y mentir sobre ello no le apetecía en absoluto.

Kenny llegó a casa, a punto de terminar su cigarro. Desechó la colilla en el suelo, junto a tantas otras que había frente a su pobre casa. Entró en la vivienda y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, pasando frente al televisor encendido que veían sus padres, que no repararon en su presencia ni abrieron la boca. Cerró la puerta y pegó la espalda a ella, como si así pudiese impedir que entrasen los miedos, pero era tarde: ya estaban allí. Kenny se echó en la cama, hundió la cara en la desvencijada almohada y rompió a llorar. Le había dolido más ver a Kyle así por él, que saber que existía la posibilidad de tener cáncer. A fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez que muriese. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_**Bajo el raído abrigo naranja que lleva cada día, luce el traje negro que una vez llevó. Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.**_

-¿Todo va bien?-Preguntó Craig, cogido de su mano, saliendo del cine.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Todo bien.

-Te noto ausente. Ni siquiera me ha parecido que estuvieses atento a la película.

-Sí, me ha gustado mucho.

-Kenny, tenemos que hablar las cosas.-Propuso él.

-Es a ti a quien no le gusta hablar de las cosas.-Recordó.

-Sí, pero llevamos juntos un mes y aún hay cosas de ti que se me escapan.

-Me gusta ser misterioso.

-Pues conmigo eso se acabó. No quiero que tengamos secretos, y que haya confianza suficiente para hablar cuando algo nos preocupa.-Dijo el moreno.

"_Ya tenemos los resultados, Kenneth."_

-Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos unos cafés y vamos al desguace a hablar de lo que sea que quieras hablar?

Craig no dijo nada y Kenny tomó su silencio como una afirmación indiferente. Kenny entró a por los cafés mientras Craig esperaba fuera, consumiendo un cigarro y sosteniendo el suyo entre los dedos. Una vez fuera, Craig sujetó su cigarro entre sus labios y cogió el café que le correspondía con la mano libre, para después entregarle a Kenny su bastoncillo incandescente a medio consumir. Tuvieron que ir cambiando el vaso de plástico de mano a mano porque el contenido ardía; y era mejor así, dado que no iban a empezar a beberlo de forma inmediata. Caminaron en silencio, saludando con la cabeza a algún que otro conocido del pueblo, y llegaron hasta el desguace que solían ocupar los días calurosos, para jugar, hablar o evadirse del mundo, solo acompañados por el eco de sus risas, retumbando en las paredes de piedra del acantilado que había tras la verja metálica que lo vallaba. Kenny se adentró entre montañas de desperdicios hasta llegar al punto que sabía que iban buscando los dos: el viejo coche en el que de niños solían jugar y en el que, más mayores, se sentaban a ver el tiempo pasar. También se habían besado allí más de una vez; incluso una noche, antes del cumpleaños de Kyle, habían intimado en la parte trasera. Craig ocupó su lugar, que era el asiento del piloto, y Kenny se dejó caer sobre el sitio libre a su lado, aun guardando ambos el silencio, sin mirarse.

Craig soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Te soy sincero?-Craig asintió y Kenny desvió la vista al frente, hacia el precipicio.-Nada.

"_Kyle, no llores."_

-Pues a mí me preocupas tú. Estás muy raro últimamente, desde hace unos días. Y necesito saber si todo anda bien.

-¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que podías tirar rayos por los ojos?

-Sí. Puedo controlar a las cobayas. ¿Por qué?

-Yo también tengo un poder, Craig.

-¿Cuál?-Dado que él mismo los tenía, no le sorprendía, pero estaba ansioso por oírlo.

"_Los resultados dicen que…"_

-No puedo morir.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-¡Lo digo en serio, Craig! Creo que es justo que lo sepas. Si me muero hoy, mañana estaré aquí otra vez.

-¿Te ha pasado antes?

-Millones de veces.-El silencio se hizo de nuevo.- Por eso lo sé.

-Y aunque así sea, ¿por qué tendrías la necesidad de morir?

-No la tengo. Sólo sucede. Y quiero que sepas que si alguna vez pasa, no debes tener miedo.

-Tengo miedo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-Insistió en mirarlo a los ojos, aunque el rubio apartaba la mirada.- ¡Kenny!

El rubio se vio obligado a mirar. Craig sostenía su rostro con ambas manos, con expresión asustada, preocupada, y miraba a un orbe celeste y luego a otro, intentando encontrar en alguno de ellos la respuesta. Su respiración era agitada, debía estar gastando todo el aire que Kenny notaba que a él le faltaba, y entonces reunió fuerzas para hablar.

-Kyle y yo hemos ido al médico.

"… _tienes cáncer, y está muy avanzado"._

Los labios de Kenny pronunciaron dos palabras. Dos palabras que fueron suficientes para dejar a Craig Tucker helado, frío. Poco después rompió a llorar, agarrado a la chaqueta de Kenny, apoyando la frente sobre su pecho, el cual debía estar bombeando sangre a toda velocidad. El rubio echó la cabeza hacía atrás, alzando la vista al cielo gris, que anunciaba tormenta, arrastrando nubes espesas hacia South Park. Sus manos ásperas acariciaron a Craig sobre su chaqueta azul, que seguía sollozando. Todo iba a cámara muy lenta para Kenny McCormick. Tragó saliva con pesadez, casi como si acabase de tragar una bola de chicle entera. Se sentía molesto, inquieto; apenas sentía su propio cuerpo, como las tantas veces que había estado en cielo e infierno. El silencio sepulcral solo se rompía cada vez que el eco repetía los sonidos que emitía el moreno, y a Kenny le parecía la mayor de las torturas. Intentó buscar el rostro de su pareja para besarlo y sonreírle, pues entendía que necesitase aceptar tal noticia; no era motivo de alegría para nadie, ni siquiera cuando sabías que eras inmortal, pero ahora tenía que tranquilizarlo y recordarle que a él no le pasaría nada. Craig evitó su mirada y con un brusco empujón se libró de su agarre, salió del desbaratado coche y echó a correr. Resbaló una vez, pero no se detuvo, no miró atrás, y se perdió de la vista.

La primera gota cayó. Kenny entendió que no tenía sentido ir a buscarlo, necesitaba estar solo y recomponerse. Observó los dos cafés, intactos, aún tapados y calientes. Los dejó tal cual estaban e hizo que sus pies hicieran contacto con el suelo arenoso del desguace. La lluvia comenzó a apretar, enfriando los vasos que Craig y él habían abandonado. Se encaminó hacia la verja metálica y observó la caída libre, hacia la oscuridad, en cuyo fondo se acumulaban latas oxidadas, bolsas de plástico, piedras, restos de juguetes rotos, quizá alguna que otra pieza del desguace que ellos mismos habían lanzado para ver cómo sonaba el eco de sus golpes. Pasó los amarillentos dedos por entre los huecos libres y aferró el metal sucio. Trepó por ella y alcanzó el punto más alto, desde el cual se dejó caer hasta que pudo diferenciar la basura acumulada al fondo. Un único grito escapó de sus labios, más debido a la adrenalina de la caída que al miedo que no sentía.

Se despertó en su cama, como siempre lo hacía, y salió sin desayunar al frío exterior. El suelo estaba mojado, pues había llovido la tarde anterior, y sintió el agradable olor de la tierra húmeda. Llegó a casa de los Tucker y esperó a que Craig saliese a la puerta. El chico tenía la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, helado, como Kenny no lo había visto nunca. Estaba más pálido que otras veces y su bonito cabello azabache estaba revuelto.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó el rubio, inquieto, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Iba a pedir una segunda opinión. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Acaso quieres hacerme sufrir más de la cuenta?

-¡No! Pero ya te conté que vuelvo a la vida, y todo vuelve a su estado normal. Si ayer morí, hoy moriré de otra cosa.-Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, como si estuviese explicando la obviedad más obvia de las obviedades. Craig pestañeó con sus bonitos ojos verdes cansados, irritados.

-¿Ayer moriste?-Quiso saber.

-No quería hacerte más daño, pero tuve que tomar medidas. Y aquí estoy.

-Dame cinco minutos y podremos irnos. Quiero comprobar si lo que dices es real.

Kenny esperó, en apenas seis minutos Craig estaba a su lado, vestido, enfundándose su chullo azul. Kenny tomó su mano, asustado, y Craig no la apartó; se limitó a apretar con fuerza su mano, con sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Otra vez aquí, señor McCormick?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Sí, verá. No estoy muy seguro de que su diagnóstico sea correcto. Quiero estar seguro.-Comentó, apretando un poco más la mano de Craig.

-Si quieres podemos revisar las pruebas y…

-No, no. Quiero volver a hacerlas. Biopsia, analíticas…

-Está bien, pero no servirá de nada. Un cáncer no se cura en pocos días.

Kenny miró a Craig y le sonrió, tranquilo. Craig sonrió levemente, por primera vez en dos días. Continuó sosteniendo su mano hasta que el rubio tuvo que recoger los papeles para la nueva cita y entregarlos en el mostrador de la entrada, y sintió pánico al creer que podría no volver a coger su mano, a tocar su piel. Salieron de allí y Craig pidió a Kenny que lo acompañase a casa.

Los días pasaron y el día de la cita llegó. Kenny había dormido en casa de Craig y se levantó temprano, sin hacer ruido, para acudir a la hora acordada. Arropó a Craig y salió del dormitorio, para irse en ayunas a petición del doctor. Regresó a media mañana, Craig le preparó un desayuno que devoró con ansia, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiesen ofrecerle en su propia casa, y luego pidió permiso para quedarse todo el fin de semana.

-He puesto tu dirección para que me envíen los resultados. No te importa, ¿no?-El moreno negó con la cabeza, recostado en su pecho, metidos en la cama, mientras veían una película de terror.

El lunes el buzón ya estaba lleno, y en él había una carta para Kenny. El chico la cogió sin preocupación alguna y subió al trote al dormitorio que ocupaba con Craig. Allí, el chico estaba sentado en la cama, esperándolo. Kenny se colocó de rodillas frente a él y le tendió el sobre.

-Te demostraré que el médico se equivocaba. Me conozco bien.-Dijo orgulloso.

Craig soltó la almohada que abrazaba, temblando, y tomó el sobre con cuidado. Lo abrió y no se atrevió a sacar el contenido. Kenny lo animó con la mirada y el chico sacó el papel perfectamente doblado que había en su interior. Repasó los números marcados al lado de palabras que no comprendía del todo, solo unas pocas le sonaban de algo, y pasó de largo hasta el final del informe. Allí Kenny notó que sus pupilas se movían más despacio, leyendo pausadamente lo que ponía. Craig se tapó los labios con una mano, mientras en la otra aún temblaba, con violencia, la carta a nombre de McCormick, que mudó su expresión a una de total desconcierto y sorpresa. El miedo lo asaltó de golpe y cuando Craig lo miró, el rubio arrancó el folio de su mano, que acabó sobre la otra que ya tenía en la boca.

La hoja seguía confirmando que tenía cáncer de pulmón.

Kenny dejó los brazos caídos, a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin fuerza. Su vista estaba fija en los pies de Craig, cruzados sobre la cama, enfundados en calientes calcetines que él nunca tendría. De repente sintió ardor en los ojos, humedad, y después se le escapó un sollozo traicionero, que atrajo la atención de su querido Tucker. No pudo hacer más que abrazar al muchacho, que lloraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Craig supo que Kenny sentía miedo, y que estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por haberle fallado.

Los días pasaban con normalidad, con la normalidad propia de saber que tenía cáncer y que ninguno de sus métodos podía quitárselo; con la normalidad que puedes sentir al estar junto a tu pareja días después de confesarle y confirmarle que no vas a curarte; y con la normalidad que se puede pasar un día que decides contarle a tus amigos que vas a morirte.

Kenny seguía despreocupado por aquello, a fin de cuentas sabía que llegado el momento se iría y volvería, igual que siempre, como cada día. Sin embargo, tenía que dar la noticia de lo que iba a ir pasando conforme su enfermedad avanzase y dejar que la gente que no sabía que Kenny podía regresar a la vida, sufriese por él, sin poder evitarlo. Stan, Kyle y Cartman estaban ya en el desguace, esperándolo impacientes. Kyle, que sabía de qué iba la cosa, se sentó sobre un par de neumáticos y trató de parecer lo menos inquieto y triste posible, mientras Stan aseguraba que él ya lo sabía y que les dijese qué iba a pasar. El moreno estaba apoyado en un barril de metal que habían usado como cubo de basura. Cartman ocupaba un buen espacio de suelo con su enorme culo, comiendo Peditos de Queso, para no perder la costumbre.

-Seguro que va a contarnos que se casa con Craig o algo.-Se burló.-Me pregunto cuál de los dos irá de blanco.- Meditó unos momentos, mientras masticaba ruidosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Stan y Kyle: uno lo miraba con escepticismo; el otro, apenado.-Apuesto a que será Craig. Y Stripe llevará los anillos con un lazo en el lomo.-Rio a carcajadas.

Kenny apareció, cogido de la mano de Craig, y ninguno parecía nervioso por la felicidad del mensaje que iban a transmitir. Al contrario, sus cabezas estaban gachas y sus miradas vacías, pero como Eric Cartman tenía una nula capacidad para entender el lenguaje corporal de las personas, continuó esperando la noticia con una sonrisa. Se lamió los dedos en cuanto hubo terminado de comer y no reparó en pasar la mano varias veces por su pantalón oscuro, deshaciéndose así de la sensación pegajosa.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Stanley, de brazos cruzados, pero no estaba enfadado, solo impaciente y preocupado al ver la cara descompuesta de Kenny y los ojos hinchados de Craig, que se sorbía la nariz de tanto en tanto.

-Hace un tiempo, Kyle me acompañó al médico. Me mandaron unas pruebas, las cuales repetí voluntariamente para asegurarme y no hay equivocación en el resultado.-Craig soltó la mano de Kenny y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como había hecho con la otra. Dio media vuelta para no mirar a nadie a la cara y guardó silencio como buenamente pudo. Kenny lo miró unos segundos antes de hablar.-T- Tengo cáncer de pulmón.

De nuevo aquel silencio de muerte: la sonrisa de Cartman se desvanecía lentamente, Stan descruzó los brazos por acto reflejo, los ojos de Kyle se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más. Y Craig aguantaba el llanto con gran esfuerzo. El rubio pensó que el resonar de su última frase había sido provocado por el eco del lugar, pero supo de inmediato que no había hablado lo bastante alto como para que así fuese. Era su propia mente la que repetía una y otra vez lo que había dicho, y tenía claro que en las cabezas de sus amigos ocurría lo mismo. Era como un mecanismo que utilizaba el cerebro para ayudarte a asimilar y creer más rápido la información que acababa de recibir. Kenny mantuvo la mirada a sus amigos y el único que no la aguantó fue Kyle. Stan fue el primero en moverse y se lanzó hacia el rubio; daba la sensación de que temía que se desvaneciera allí mismo, antes de que él pudiese despedirse. Tuvo la impresión de que ya había pasado por algo similar años atrás; que no era la primera vez que Kenny se marchaba. Eric continuó en el suelo, sin moverse, mirando un punto fijo. Craig se agachó en su sitio, echo un ovillo, llorando a viva voz, y entre Stan y Kenny trataron de calmarlo, apoyarlo. Cartman sintió movimiento cerca de él. Kyle se iba a perderse entre los pasillos del desguace que ya todos conocían como si fuera su casa. El chico se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia Kenny, de espaldas a él, que abrazaba a Craig como una madre abraza a su niño tras un fuerte susto. Quiso llamarlo, decirle algo, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, y dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí, asustado, tembloroso, triste. Se topó con Kyle dos minutos después, que lloraba con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, abrazado a sus piernas, sobre su "colina" favorita. Eric subió hasta allí y Kyle levantó su verde mirada cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para oírlo llegar por encima de sus sollozos. El chico se sentó a su lado.

-Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?-El de cabello afro asintió, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, tratando de reprimir su llanto. Cartman le pasó una mano por la espalda.-Has tenido algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, y has estado con él desde el principio. Debe ser bonito saber que confía tanto en ti.-Le dijo, y Kyle volvió a asentir, más tranquilo tras aquellas palabras. Cartman viró hacia un lado para marcharse, y Kyle lo retuvo, sosteniéndolo por la manga de la chaqueta. Eric lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista borrosa.

-No es malo llorar.-Le recordó, y Eric rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño, abrazado a Kyle.

_**Levanta el dedo corazón hacia la roca que tiene frente a él, como saludo. No está enfadado. Sonríe, pero con tristeza.**_

A pesar de que ya se estaba muriendo, Kenny fallecía cada dos o tres días y nada cambiaba en su enfermedad o en el pueblo. La única diferencia era que muchas de sus heridas no curaban tan rápido como antes. Hacía dos días que había muerto de un disparo en el pecho y aún tenía la marca en su torso, rojiza, ardiente, dolorosa. No era una cicatriz, era como si estuviese curando aún, cuando él se regeneraba de forma completa cada noche. Si se hacía un corte con algo podía estar todo el día con la herida abierta, y esta no cicatrizaba fácilmente. Tenía llagas en la boca que no curaban y Craig se ofreció a conducir el coche de su padre para llevarlo al dentista, pero el insistió en que no serviría de nada, que solo necesitaría un poco de enjuague bucal.

Si Kenny dormía en casa de Craig, el moreno se ponía malo. Kenny tosía sangre a menudo, y aunque él estaba acostumbrado, se sentía culpable cada vez que Craig tenía que verlo, o salir corriendo para llorar sin que nadie lo viese, porque pretendía que Kenny no se sintiese mal cuando él no podía controlar su miedo a perderlo, pero el rubio sabía que lloraba: lo oía por las noches, detrás de las puertas, en los baños del instituto…

Las clases se interrumpían cuando él asistía, porque tosía fuerte de forma casi constante, así que optaba por disculparse entre toses ahogadas y salir al pasillo. Cuando volvía a entrar todos le observaban con cierta lástima, y Kenny sabía que ya debían haberse enterado, o al menos lo sospechaban, pues a veces no se daba cuenta de que volvía con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios, o con bastante mal aspecto. Stan ya se lo habría contado a Wendy, cosa que comprendía, y esta a su vez a Bebé, que se lo diría a Annie, que se lo contaría a vete tú a saber quién. Craig habría hablado con Clyde, su mejor amigo, y obviamente con el resto del grupo: Token Black, y su ex, Tweek Tweak, a quien Kenny no guardaba ningún rencor. Fue el propio Kenny quien le propuso a Craig que se reuniera con su grupo sin estar él, que así podría despejarse, y el muchacho, a regañadientes, aceptó. Kenny se quedó en casa, solo, pensativo. Echaba de menos no tener preocupaciones, y ahora tenía una enorme: Craig. No deseaba dejarlo por nada del mundo, pero se odiaba por ser una carga para lo que más quería en la faz de la tierra. Se maldijo por haber empezado una relación en la que sabía que el chico de pelo oscuro sufriría a diario. Su teléfono sonó y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Sí?-Habló con voz cansada.

-¿Kenny?-Era la voz de Stan.

-Dime, tío.

-Sólo llamaba para ver cómo estabas.

-Jodido.-Soltó una risotada que se apagó debido a la fuerte tos y Stan pudo escuchar como tosía y escupía. No le costó imaginar la sangre saliendo de su boca, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, preocupado, deprimido.- ¿Y tú?-Preguntó.

El moreno guardó silencio. Kenny esperó, paciente. Solo se oía el silbido de la respiración del rubio, demasiado castigado por su enfermedad. Stan sabía lo que era sentir que te faltaba el aire, él mismo era asmático, pero no podía entender cómo Kenny podía reír sabiendo que tenía carraspera, ronquera, que se ahogaba, que escupía sangre… ¡Que se estaba muriendo, por Dios Santo! Stan sorbió fuerte una vez, controlando las lágrimas y el llanto que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. El inferior ya temblaba.

-No estoy bien.-Dijo por fin.-No dejo de pensar en lo que debes estar pasando, y saber que no puedo hacer nada me está… destrozando por dentro. –Evitó usar la palabra matar, aunque sabía que el humor negro de Kenny saldría a la luz si la decía, pero no quería escuchar bromas al respecto.

-Solo es irritación de garganta, dolor en el pecho, tos…

-No hablo del dolor físico.-Kenny no dijo nada, solo esperó a que continuase.-Hablo de Craig. Si yo tuviese que pasar por esto con Wendy me partiría el alma saber lo mal que está ella. Y que va a quedarse sola aquí una vez que yo dejase de sufrir. Y sé que eso es lo que te pasa a ti con Craig.-El rubio no dijo nada. De nuevo el molesto silbido de su respiración cascada.-Por eso le obligas a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, para que cuando-tragó saliva-… para que cuando tú nos faltes, no se sienta perdido y solo.

De nuevo se escuchó un llanto, y tenía la sensación de que era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el pueblo desde que se lo habían diagnosticado, pero esta vez era el suyo propio. Stan había conseguido borrarle la sonrisa, aquella máscara que usaba para que nadie le tuviese pena, para que aprovechasen hasta el último momento con él.

-¿Y si no salgo de esta, Stan? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?-Murmuró entre lágrimas, con el tono de voz roto.

-Vas a salir, Kenny. Ya lo verás.-Dijo, y ambos sabían que no se estaba creyendo sus propias palabras.

Craig acababa de volver a casa después de haber ido al cine con sus tres amigos de la infancia, para así despejarse viendo alguna comedia absurda. Casi dos horas de película habían conseguido mantener su mente ocupada, pero una vez en la puerta de casa, tuvo miedo de entrar y encontrarse al chico rubio que lo esperaba dentro.

-Gracias, Tweek. Por lo que habéis hecho hoy por mí.

-N-n-n-no tienes porqué d-d-darlas, amigo.-Consiguió decir el rubio, que era un manojo de nervios.

Craig abrazó a Tweek, que seguía temblando, pero correspondió al abrazo. Kenny los observaba desde la ventana, y por primera vez, se enfadó con el otro rubio. Tampoco era necesario que lo acompañase solo hasta casa. ¿No?

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió el moreno, con su habitual tono monótono y algo nasal, y entró en su casa, encontrándose con la atenta mirada celeste de Kenny. El rubio estaba de brazos cruzados, serio, y trató de contar hasta cien antes de hablar. Craig esperó que dijese algo, y en vista de que no hablaba hizo un ademán con las manos, preguntándose qué estaba esperando el rubio.

-¿Era necesario que te acompañase hasta casa?

-¿No lo hubieras hecho tú con algún amigo tuyo?

-¡Mis amigos no son mis ex!

Craig bufó, no dando crédito a semejante comentario. ¿Ahora iba a atacarlo con esas bobadas?

-Esa excusa es tan barata que hasta tú te la has podido permitir.-Soltó. Kenny descruzó los brazos, abrió los ojos, ofendido. Craig relajó el gesto poco después, sintiendo que había cruzado la línea.

-Es por eso que preferí que Kyle me acompañase al médico en vez de decírtelo a ti. En realidad no te importa nadie, ni siquiera yo.

-No, Ken-

-Solo creíste haberte enamorado de mí porque te he dado el mejor sexo que te hayan dado jamás; pero eso se lo he dado a mucha gente.-Elevó el tono de voz.-Quiero perderte de vista.-Dijo, más calmado. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos que él mismo se había liado horas antes y salió de la casa mientras se encendía uno que había llevado a sus labios.-Te mandaré la factura por estos seis meses de trabajo.

No podía creer que ese mismo día, escasas horas antes, hubiese llorado mientras le contaba a Stan el miedo que sentía al pensar que iba a dejar a Craig de la manera más cruel que se puede dejar a alguien en este mundo, porque Kenny sentía que, si con sus repetidas muertes no había conseguido eliminar el cáncer, no podría volver cuando este se lo llevase. Su auténtico miedo era no volver para estar con Craig, con sus amigos, con su familia. Tosió, expulsando el humo de sus moribundos pulmones, y dejó una mancha de sangre en la nieve, como tantas veces se había visto a sí mismo hacer. Continuó sin mirar atrás y se encerró en casa.

No duró mucho su exilio, pues empezaba la quimioterapia dos días después de su discusión con Craig. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo una hora y media antes. Se dio una ducha rápida y se engominó el cabello para darle forma, aunque fuese un poco. Eligió una camiseta negra de manga larga, unos vaqueros de color oscuro y se enfundó su querida chaqueta naranja, muy parecida a la que había llevado de niño, tanto que hasta llevaba casi los mismos descosidos y parches que la primera que tuvo. Cuando salió al frío verano de South Park, porque era verano pero seguía haciendo un frío del carajo, se topó de bruces con los ojos verdes de Craig, que parecían haber adoptado por costumbre el verse enrojecidos e hinchados. Tucker le esperaba con una chaqueta azul oscuro, con las manos en los bolsillos, y el chullo puesto. No sonreía, no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo falta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No vas a ir solo.-Dijo, con la voz tomada.

-Llamaré a Kyle, descuida.-Hizo un ademán con la mano y pasó de largo. El moreno lo alcanzó a paso rápido.

-De eso nada. Puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, morir de un ataque de celos si te da la gana y volver a la vida para restregármelo por la cara, pero no vas a pasar esto solo. Sigues siendo mi pareja, te guste o no.

Kenny enmudeció, sin cambiar la expresión de indiferencia. Por dentro sabía que se moría de ganas por lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, pero sabía que había actuado mal y que, a consecuencia, Craig le había dicho cosas muy duras. Lo dejó acompañarlo hasta el hospital y allí sintió que todo se relajaba entre ellos, pero volvió a sentirse tenso. Haber traspasado las puertas de _Pass to Hell_ solo había conseguido recordarle que iba a pasar por un tratamiento agresivo, en el que estaba seguro que iba a morir, como la vez que trataron de salvarle la vida y lo desgraciaron aún más si era posible, cambiando su corazón por una patata asada que duró tres míseros segundos. Y si volvía a la vida después de aquello, sabía que en la siguiente sesión moriría otra vez, y otra vez, y que su cuerpo ya no se regeneraría de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre, porque un tumor dentro de él lo estaba matando lentamente.

-Buenos días, Kenneth.-Saludó la doctora, amablemente.- ¿Estás listo?-El chico asintió en silencio, desvió la vista hacia su mano izquierda, la cual Craig había tomado sin previo aviso; parecía más nervioso que él y eso le hizo sonreír ligeramente. La mujer no pasó por alto aquel detalle.-Menos mal que vienes bien acompañado. Voy a explicarte en qué consiste el tratamiento al que has accedido a someterte: la quimioterapia y la radioterapia.

_**Y la lápida ni se inmuta ante tal gesto.**_

Kenny siempre salía a la calle con la capucha puesta, para evitar miradas lastimeras y curiosas. Nunca le había importado lo que la gente pudiese pensar, pero empezaba a cansarle ser el centro de atención cada vez que salía y no sentía miedo de pasar por lo que estaba pasando. Craig ya había tenido enfrentamientos con algún que otro chaval por haberlo señalado con el dedo o haberlo mirado más de lo necesario, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara. Kenny no soportaba que él tuviese que aguantar algo así por su culpa, así que había cubierto su calvicie con su capucha naranja hasta para estar dentro del aula.

Otra sesión de quimioterapia, otra cita con Craig. Ya se había habituado a esa rutina y ya no lloraba cuando lo veía vomitar. Se sentaba a su lado y le proporcionaba todos los cuidados que requería. Las enfermeras alababan su trabajo, cuando llegaban a preguntar si necesitaba algo Craig se había adelantado. El ya no rubio estaba sentado en la camilla, con los pies colgando y sostenía una palangana para expulsar más vómito, mientras Craig ocupaba un sillón junto a su cama, esperando tranquilamente. El de ojos claros, llorosos, levantó la mirada y sonrió. Craig no necesitó más gestos ni una sola palabra para levantarse y acercarle un pañuelo de papel. Kenny se secó las lágrimas, generadas por el esfuerzo, limpió su nariz y desechó el papel mientras Craig tomaba asiento junto a él y frotaba su espalda con una mano.

-Ya verás cómo merecerá la pena pasar por esto.

-Todo merece la pena si estás conmigo.

Craig lo obligó a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, acariciando todavía su espalda, y lo abrazó en silencio, con una sonrisa. Kenny dejó su mano descansar sobre la rodilla de su pareja, la cual acariciaba con el pulgar. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que algún responsable llegase para dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

Craig había ido a hablar con los padres de Kenny y les había pedido que permitieran a Kenny quedarse con él hasta su recuperación total. No quiso molestarlos, ni mucho menos, pero todos los allí presentes sabían que la casa de los McCormick no era el lugar más indicado para cuidar de Kenny y Craig les recordó que él dedicaría todo su tiempo a cuidar de él. Aunque Kenny se negaba fue su madre quien lo obligó a marcharse, tras darle un abrazo y una bolsa donde había metido todo lo necesario, de lo poco que Kenny tenía. En mitad de algunas noches, Kenny se levantaba a vomitar y Craig despertaba sobresaltado, pero acudía raudo a su encuentro y luego esperaba a que estuviese dormido de nuevo. Se quedaba dormido en algunas clases y Kenny le pidió que le dejara volver a casa, para que al menos él pudiese descansar. Craig se negaba y lo ignoraba hasta que cambiaba de tema.

Un día recibió visita en casa de Craig: eran Stan, Kyle y Eric.

-¡Hola, chicos!-Sonrió con amabilidad y ellos tardaron un poco en componer una sonrisa.

-H-hola, Kenny.-Se atrevió a decir Stan, sin mirarlo directamente.-Hace una semana que no vienes a clase, y queríamos saber si todo estaba bien.

-Sí, claro. Pasad. Craig no me ha dicho que veníais.

-Era una sorpresa.-Contestó el aludido, apoyado en una pared y cruzado de brazos.

-La que se han llevado ellos.-Dijo Kenny con su voz apagada y ronca, con su típica sonrisa optimista.

Nadie habló. Hubo miradas incómodas entre los tres invitados y Craig se puso serio. Kenny se sentó en el sofá y esperó que los chicos se sentaran con él. Cada quien tomó asiento, el primero Craig, a su lado. Luego fue Kyle a su otro lado, y finalmente Stan y Cartman en una silla y un sillón respectivamente. Kenny sonreía, era una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera. Estaba enormemente feliz de ver a sus amigos allí, pero no parecía percatarse de que estaban algo tensos. No sabían dónde mirar, se habían quedado serios, y no apoyaban sus espaldas en los respaldos, ni adoptaban posturas relajadas. Craig los miraba a todos, molesto. Kenny estaba pálido, calvo, muy delgado, con ojeras marcadas y alguna mancha de sangre se quedaba en sus labios al toser. Era Craig quien lo limpiaba como si de su hijo se tratase. Alguien en la habitación suspiró y Craig estalló.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? –Masculló.

-¿Qué?-Respondieron Eric y Kyle.

-¡No! No, para nada.

-Se supone que venís a ver a Kenny porque os preocupa, y estáis ahí sentados con más pinta de querer iros que de quedaros.

-Es solo que…-Trató de explicarse Eric Cartman.

-Craig, no lo tomes a mal. Y menos tú, Kenny.-Kyle se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.-Estás muy cambiado, tienes mal aspecto, algo normal, dada la situación. Entiende que nos resulte violento encontrarte así; porque lo que queremos es verte mejor.

-No pasa nada, chicos. Es algo que hay que pasar.-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.-Disculpad a Craig, está muy sensible estos días. Yo creo que tiene la regla.-Se burló.

Los demás rieron y Craig bajó la guardia. Aun así, nadie se atrevía a mirar a Kenny durante demasiado tiempo y este pidió al moreno que preparase algo de beber y comer para sus amigos. Se levantó sin decir nada y salió de mal humor de la estancia. Kenny notó cómo Kyle se removía incómodo en su asiento.

-¿Cómo va la quimio?-Preguntó.

-Bastante bien.-Dijo, restándole importancia.- ¿Cómo os va la vida?

Aquello sonó demasiado fuerte para ellos. No le habían preguntado nada más que por su tratamiento. Creían que sería lo correcto, pero él había preguntado por sus vidas, y se sentían mal por tener que hablar de todas las cosas que hacían a las que ahora él no podía unirse. Se miraron los pies, las manos, un rincón de la sala de estar.

-Wendy y yo estamos bien. Todos dicen que seremos los reyes del baile de fin de curso.

-¡Oh, sí! El baile está cerca. Seguro que os votan todos para salir elegidos.-Sonrió.- ¿Y tú Kyle?

-Yo no quiero ser rey del baile.

-¡No!-Rio ligeramente y tosió.-¿Qué tal con Lizzy?

-Lo de Lizzy solo fue una noche.-Dijo, habiendo olvidado que sucedió siquiera.- Yo no sé a quién invitar la verdad. Y cómo Cartman tampoco, habíamos pensado en ir solos, como algunos de la clase.

-¡Yo sé a quién invitar!

-Lo que pasa es que sabes que te va a rechazar, gordo de mierda.

-¡Judío asqueroso!

Las carcajadas llenaron la sala. Eran roncas, graves, pero Kenny no pudo reprimirlas. Todos lo miraban, sorprendidos, porque habían olvidado como Kenny se reía. Craig acudió veloz en cuanto escuchó la tos que tan bien conocía, y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Kenny riendo hasta que las lágrimas saliesen de sus azules ojos. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, en silencio como los otros tres, hasta que el chico se relajó.

-¡Cómo os echaba de menos!-Dijo, apagando su risa y secando alguna lágrima que aún quería escapar. Todos sonrieron y Craig pudo ver como estaban menos tensos, cómo se movían con libertad.

-Y nosotros a ti, Kenny.-Dijo Stan, que se levantó para ocupar el sitio que Craig había dejado a su lado y abrazó al muchacho. Kyle cogió su mano y dio un amistoso apretón, de esos que reconfortan a cualquiera, acompañado de una mirada orgullosa.

-Te hemos traído una cosa.-Escuchó la voz de Cartman desde la cocina, había vuelto a por los vasos de bebida, y se preguntó qué sería.

El gordo se levantó de su sillón y sacó de detrás de él la caja que habían mantenido lejos de la vista de Kenny todo lo posible. Era blanca y bastante grande. Craig rezó porque no fuese una cabeza humana, riendo entre dientes ante ese pensamiento. Se la entregaron al muchacho y este la abrió lentamente, pero entusiasmado. Destapó la caja y sonrió, mostrando una vez más el hueco que había entre sus dos dientes delanteros.

-¡Es una cabeza!-Exclamó. Craig se quedó blanco.-Gracias, chicos. Por si la pierdo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.

-¡No, idiota!-Kyle le dio una colleja cariñosa y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.-Pruébatela.

-¿Qué se pruebe la cabeza?-Craig no pudo aguantar la pregunta. Los cuatro amigos pestañearon unos segundos y empezaron a desternillarse de la risa. Craig parpadeó.

-Vamos, Ken. Demuéstrale a tu novio que no somos tan malos amigos.-Pidió Eric, de pie frente a él, tratando de no reír más.

Kenny sacó una bonita peluca rubia, de pelo corto, y con sumo cuidado y ayuda de Stan, se la llevó a la cabeza. Craig no se dio cuenta, pero se había llevado las manos a la boca, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Creo que es la vez que más bonito he tenido el pelo.-Bromeó.

-No digas tonterías, tu pelo era precioso.-Craig se había sonrojado al decir aquello, y no supo bien cuando se había vuelto tan sensiblón, pero le dio igual. Ver de nuevo la amplia sonrisa que Kenny había dejado de formar le devolvía la vida.

-Gracias, en serio.-Kenny se levantó a duras penas, abrazando su bata, que era de Craig, azul marino, y se abrió paso hasta el espejo más cercano para verse de nuevo con pelo.

-No es igual que el tuyo natural, pero hasta que vuelva a crecer creemos que da el pego.-Se enorgulleció Cartman.

-¿Te gusta?

Antes de poder siquiera llegar al espejo, todos habían saltado ya hacia Kenny. Se estaba desplomando sin motivo aparente y, aunque estaba consciente, se habían llevado un buen susto.

-E-estoy bien. Solo me han fallado las piernas. Estoy algo débil.

Las sonrisas de los demás se habían esfumado de nuevo y ayudaron a Craig a llevar a Kenny hasta la cama. Luego el moreno bajó a la planta principal para despedirse de ellos.

-Gracias. Creo que esta visita le hacía falta.

-Gracias a ti por cuidar de él.- Tanto Stan como Kyle miraron a Cartman con asombro, que a su vez alternó la vista entre ellos y Craig.- ¿Qué? Vosotros sois mejores amigos, así que supongo que Kenny se ha ido convirtiendo en el mío poco a poco.-Se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos.

-Lo sabemos, Eric.-Kyle pasó un brazo por la espalda del chico, hasta su brazo, y lo estrechó contra él. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila en bastante tiempo, y Eric le sonrió. Stan puso su mano sobre el hombro libre de Cartman.

-Si necesitáis ayuda, llámanos.-Pidió a Craig, con sonrisa amable.

-Hecho.-Respondió, quedándose en la puerta hasta que se dieron la vuelta. Cerró y subió corriendo a ver si Kenny había empeorado, pero el chico estaba bien, mirándose con la cámara frontal del teléfono móvil del moreno.

-Estoy genial, ¿eh?-Sonreía, con su ahora apagada y triste sonrisa, cansada, desprovista de vida y alegría, pero mientras fuera feliz, a Craig le daba igual como fuera su gesto.

-Sí.-Respondió, y se metió en la cama con él.

_**Llora en silencio, de pie.**_

El día de la graduación había llegado. Todos estaban en clase y en los pasillos hablando de lo mismo, y Craig solo deseaba llegar a casa y meterse en la cama, sin más planes que ver una película que hiciera reír a Kenny. Quizá podía preparar palomitas, o comprar algunos dulces. Seguro que le hacía ilusión.

-¡Eh, Tucker!-Llamó Red, una chica de pelo corto que solía juntarse con Wendy y Bebé.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sé que tienes algo de prisa por llegar a casa, pero tengo que arreglarme para esta noche y me han pedido que lleve unos documentos de la clase de música al departamento, a parte de unos cables al gimnasio. ¿Podrías…?

-Claro, yo no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.

-Lo siento, Craig. No quería-

-No, de verdad. Kenny puede apañarse solo unos momentos. Mi hermana estará allí hasta que llegue.-Explicó. Ella se despidió, algo triste, y salió junto a todos los demás.

El moreno se acomodó la mochila en los dos hombros y se encaminó al aula de música. Estaba cerrada. Maldijo por lo bajo y se detuvo unos segundos a pensar si debería volver a casa o terminar la tarea. Era un favor, después de todo, así que no podía cagarle la cara a Red. Fue al pequeño despacho del celador y rebuscó en el armario de las llaves, hasta dar con la copia de la del aula de música. Una vez allí cogió los papeles apilados dentro de una carpeta marrón que no prometía resistir demasiado, y los cables junto a los folios. Pensó que era mejor ir primero al departamento, para asegurarse de que los folios llegaban ordenados a su destino. Una vez allí llamó a la puerta y le abrió un profesor, que cogió los documentos y le dio las gracias. Solo tenía que dejar los dichosos cables en su lugar, junto a la mesa de mezclas, y podría volver a casa con su amado Kenny. Nunca pensó que el gimnasio podría ser un sitio bonito, pero estaba perfectamente decorado para el baile, con una mesa en la que había bandejas de color plateado, una ponchera, dulces, caramelos y golosinas. El catering ya estaba preparando los canapés y montando una barra para pedir bebidas. La pista estaba despejada para el baile, y una tarima mostraba con orgullo los tronos del rey y la reina del baile, junto a la caja donde se debían depositar los votos. Pudo ver en el techo que estaban preparados para tirar confeti en el momento de la coronación y le dio pena tener que perderse como coronaban a Stan, capitán del equipo de fútbol, y a Wendy por ser su novia, a sabiendas de que poco después, Bebé subiría al escenario para pelearse con ella porque creía que lo merecía más. Rio ante la escena que había creado en su mente, sabiendo que era la más acertada que podía haber fantaseado. Dejó los cables y se marchó a casa. Cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura, escuchó pasos correteando y voces ahogadas. Pensó que habían entrado a robar. Alguien pidió silencio, y él abrió despacio, esperando asomarse y descubrir un arma apuntándole a la cabeza. Allí solo estaban Eric y Kyle, junto a la menor de los Tucker.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?-Abrió la puerta del todo y colocó los brazos en jarra. Su hermana disimuló una risita. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-Los señaló, extrañado, sin entender por qué reía la pelirroja.

-¡Estamos listos!-Anunció una voz femenina, que reconoció como la de Wendy Testaburger.

-Kenny no está para visitas y-

Dejó de hablar de forma repentina. Al final de la escalera, en lo alto, habían aparecido Wendy y Stan, ayudando a Kenny a caminar, despacio. El chico llevaba un esmoquin, la peluca rubia que le habían regalado, y una corbata azul. Sonreía como nunca antes y bajó los escalones con sumo cuidado. Cuando le faltaban solo cuatro para llegar abajo, Craig soltó la mochila y corrió hacia él, sosteniendo su mano. Se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Q-qué-?-No podía hablar. Miraba al chico de arriba abajo, anonadado.-Estás…

-Quiero ir al baile. Contigo.-Su voz afónica denotaba la alegría que sentía por poder ir, y Craig no pudo negárselo.

-Enseguida bajo.-Dijo. Depositó un rápido beso en los secos labios del rubio y subió corriendo para vestirse.

-Kenny, nosotros tenemos que ir a prepararnos.-Comenzó Stan, señalando a Wendy.-Pero luego te vemos.-Le dio un fuerte abrazo y la chica besó su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

-En lo que Cartman se prepara yo cuidaré de ti.-Explicó Kyle, mientras el castaño cogía la percha y funda dónde iba metido su traje y se escabullía al cuarto de baño del piso principal para cambiarse.

Craig se había puesto su traje negro con una camisa blanca. Pensó que no volvería a ponérselo desde la última boda a la que fue, pero aún le valía. Se peinó y encontró sobre la cama el detalle que le faltaba: una corbata de color naranja. Sonrió, pues no pudo evitar pensar en Kenny, y bajó mientras se la ataba. Encontró a Kyle y Cartman prácticamente listos y a Kenny sentado en el sillón, esperando. Le tendió el brazo para que lo cogiera y así ayudarlo a levantarse, y salieron a la calle. Cartman esperaba de pie junto a una limusina.

-¿Qué es esto?

-He estado ahorrando para alquilarla. Kenny no debe andar demasiado.-Comentó. No supo si era la excusa perfecta para haberla alquilado, pero se sintió agradecido de que Kenny tuviese un traje y una limusina para ir al baile de fin de curso.

-¿Y ese traje?

-Una boda familiar.-Dijo, sin interés.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Stan tenía un traje de sobra, y me lo ha prestado. Se han enrollado con lo de las corbatas.-Rio.

-Ya lo creo.

Cuando llegaron, la gente miraba hacia la limusina con asombro y al ver a Eric bajarse, muchos rieron y algunos bufaron, conociendo al chico por ser un consentido. Algunos creían que solo quería llamar la atención, pero vieron a Kyle salir tras él, que se acomodaba la americana y la corbata verde. Craig abandonó el coche y sacó a Kenny de la mano, con ayuda del castaño, y un murmullo se extendió por los alrededores. El chico con cáncer y su novio habían aparecido por el baile. Había alguna alumna llorando, algún chico comentando con sus amigos algo sobre ellos, sin dejar de mirarlos, y Clyde estaba lloriqueando sobre el hombro de Bebé, que sonreía. El moreno volvió a dejar que Kenny se agarrase a su brazo y lo condujo hacia la entrada exterior del gimnasio, seguidos por Cartman y Kyle. No tardaron en reunirse con Stan y Wendy, que llevaba un vestido largo, color morado, con escote de corazón y falda de tul. Habían llegado media hora después.

-Habéis llegado tarde por mi culpa.-Dijo Kenny, apenas era audible su voz.

-No, Kenny. De verdad.-Wendy trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Además, la reina del baile ha de hacerse esperar.-Dijo Stan, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella rio cuando besó su cuello y comenzaron a charlar de esto y aquello.

Kenny lo miraba todo, fascinado, sin soltar a Craig, que se ofreció a hacerle un recorrido turístico por las instalaciones, para que pudiese verlo todo y no perderse nada.

-No estoy en condiciones de bailar…-Empezó.

-No bailaremos si es necesario.

-Lo digo porque tendrás que llevarme tú.

-Está bien, pero soy un bailarín horrible.-Ambos rieron, porque en el fondo daba igual saber o no, lo importante era que estaban juntos.

Cuando las piernas de Kenny comenzaron a debilitarse, Craig se sentó con él en las gradas, tras la mesa de los canapés, y desde allí podían ver al grupo de amigos hablando, al que se habían unido Clyde y Bebé, con su vestido rojo ajustado, Token y Red, que vestía de verde manzana, Tweek y Butters. Kenny suspiró y Craig lo observó unos momentos. Levantó su cabeza sosteniendo su barbilla con dos dedos.

-¿Todo bien, amor?

-Sí, es sólo que a pesar de haber venido me sigo sintiendo lejos de todos.

-Puedo llamarlos y…

-No, no es necesario. No quiero arrastrar conmigo a un rincón a todo el mundo, sería egoísta.

-Y tú nunca has sido egoísta.-Recordó.

-Si me vas a decir que por una vez está bien, ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

Craig no necesitó decir nada, poco después sus amigos ya se estaban acercando por voluntad propia, y aunque Kenny insistiese en que no era necesario, ellos querían quedarse allí con él, incluso tomaron asiento a su lado. La música se animó un poco y Bebé saltó para llevarse con ella a Clyde a bailar, que se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-¡El próximo baile será contigo, Kenneth!-Advirtió ella.

-Lo estoy deseando.-Respondió él, con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Nos vas a sacar a Kyle a bailar?-Le dio un codazo a Cartman en el muslo.

-¿Eres gilipollas, Kenny?-Preguntó, y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Esta canción me encanta.-Mencionó el rubio por lo bajo, al oído de Craig, cuando dos canciones después la música lenta había empezado a sonar.-La escuchaba a menudo en casa.-Decía.-Cuando pensaba en ti.-El moreno sonrió y se levantó para conducir al rubio a la pista, donde algunos les hicieron un hueco.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?

-En lo bien que la chupas.

-Hablo en serio.

-Y yo.-Se burló Kenny. Craig rodó los ojos, sin disimular su sonrisa. Lo dejó apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, y lo abrazó con fuerza.-Pensaba en qué podía haber visto el sociópata de Craig Tucker en el pobre de Kenny McCormick.

-¿No era sólo sexo?

-Algo tendría que haber para que aquella noche te rindieras a mis pies.

-O tú a los míos.

-Yo hacía tiempo que deseaba meterme en tu cama.-Reconoció.-Tienes un buen culo, Tucker.

-No has cambiado nada, McCormick.

-¿Cómo qué no?-Preguntó, y aunque sonreía y su tono pretendía sonar alegre, sus cuerdas vocales estaban muy quemadas.-Ahora soy más feliz.

La suave música los acompañó durante momentos que esperaban que no tuviesen que terminar. Craig no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como lo era las veces en las que sostenía a Kenny entre sus brazos, y le daba igual que el chico no pudiera tenerse en pie y tuviera que soportar todo su peso; estar cerca de él era todo lo que necesitaba. Parecía que el rubio lo estaba pasando en grande, y eso era más que suficiente: habló con mucha gente sobre temas que no tenían que ver con su tratamiento, incluso le vio comer algo, por poco que fuera. No bebió, y hasta se olvidó de fumar.

Craig estaba fuera, fue el único momento que pasó lejos de Kenny, aunque de tanto en tanto se asomaba al interior para ver cómo estaba. Su cigarro se hacía cada vez más corto y al poco salió Lizzy con unas amigas. Llevaba un vestido corto, rosa palo, y una gargantilla negra a juego con sus zapatos de tacón alto. Ella se quedó unos momentos, frente a él, y se acercó ante su atónita mirada. Ellos nunca habían hablado, ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su voz. Ella sonrió y con un gesto pidió fuego al chico, que encendió su cigarro con un mechero que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Veo que has traído a Kenny a la fiesta. Me alegro de verle.

-No sabía que erais amigos.

-No lo somos, pero nos caemos bien. Y creo que le ha venido bien salir contigo. Aunque me extraña que sigas haciendo estas cosas.-Señaló el cigarro del chico con la cabeza. Él lo miró.

-¿Esto? Es que se ha convertido en una necesidad.-Respondió.

-¿Y McCormick no?- Él parpadeó, desubicado por unos segundos.-A fin de cuentas, es esa mierda lo que te lo está arrebatando.

Tras decir aquello, se marchó con sus amigas, probablemente para fumar más escondida, o para despejarse del calor sofocante del interior. Craig miró de nuevo su cigarro y lo desechó en el suelo, con desprecio, antes de volver en busca de su adorado rubio.

-¡Ha llegado el gran momento de anunciar al rey y a la reina del baile!- Anunció una profesora, joven, que probablemente habían seleccionado para aquel papel solo porque pensaban que podría integrarse mejor con los alumnos.-Las urnas están llenas gracias a vuestros votos.-Continuó por el micrófono.-Vamos a hacer un recuento de los votos y en unos diez minutos os anunciaremos el resultado.

-¡Estoy ansiosa! ¿Tú no?-Preguntó Bebé a Clyde, dando saltitos.

-Me reiré mucho si no salís ninguna de las dos.-Se burló Kenny, cansado, con una sonrisa adornando su pálido y consumido rostro. Las dos lo abrazaron con cariño. Wendy le decía que tuviese cuidado con las cosas que decía, y Bebé rio a carcajadas.

-Es para mí un honor coronar a los reyes del baile este año.-Anunció de nuevo la mujer.-Y los elegidos por mayoría aplastante son- la mujer dejó unos segundos de tensión, en los cuales el batería de la banda que tocaba en directo le dio un redoble para generar expectación-... ¡Craig Tucker y Kenny McCormick!

Confusión. Calor. Risas. Vítores y aplausos. Kenny le hablaba, pero él no le oía, solo veía sus labios moverse, y una sonrisa se adivinaba en ellos. Tiró de Craig para obligarlo a subir al escenario, aunque luego fue el moreno quien le ayudó a él con los tres escalones que conducían a la tarima. Allí le entregaron a Kenny un ramo de flores, le pusieron la corona y el chico cogió el micro sin permiso. La gente acalló las voces para escucharlo.

-Recordad este día como la coronación de Lady McCormick.-Muchos rompieron a reír, otros se limitaron a aplaudir, y Kenny hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de tomar asiento en el trono y saludar, fingiendo ser de la realeza. Craig ya estaba sentado, ocultando su rostro ruborizado de la gente, con una mano. Saludó sin mirar a nadie con la mano libre y deseó poder bajarse de allí rápidamente.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si.-Respondió con exasperación, pero cierto tono alegre en su voz.

-Estás agotado después del baile, y no sé si esto será demasiado para ti…

-Puedo hacer vida normal, Craig. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede aquí mirando al techo?

-No, pero… Me preocupo.

-Lo entiendo, pero no puedo estar así hasta que...-Kenny calló de golpe, no necesitaba pronunciar una palabra más.- ¿Es que quieres que nuestros recuerdos juntos sean… esto?-Hizo un gesto con las manos para abarcar la habitación, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero tengo más recuerdos contigo.

-Apenas unos pocos. Craig, no soy de cristal, y no quiero que te pases la vida recordando que lo último que hiciste conmigo fue cambiarme un pañal.

-Me sentiría orgulloso si así fuera.

-Pero no quiero amargarte la vida. Quiero aprovechar los momentos contigo.-Tosió, se manchó de sangre y Craig le tendió un pañuelo. -¿Ves? Ni siquiera algo tan simple puedo hacerlo solo. ¡Soy una carga! Y no quiero seguir siéndolo.

-¡No digas eso!

-Entonces haz algo para que cambie de idea. Si me voy, yo no tendré recuerdo alguno, pero a ti te durarán toda la vida, y serán los más tristes. Disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda juntos, por si no fuera demasiado.

Craig besó sus labios, con delicadeza, y lo ayudó a desvestirse entre beso y beso. No quería tener que recordar a Kenny como el chico delgado y sin pelo que dormía en su cama. Se volvieron uno de nuevo, como antes de que Kenny comenzase a tratarse, y Craig estaba seguro de que la recordaría por siempre.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme sentir vivo otra vez.

_**Sigue esperando que unos ojos celestes aparezcan frente a él, bajo una cabellera rubia, y su voz le anuncie que por fin ha vuelto de entre los muertos.**_

-¿Está Kenny?-Preguntó Butters en su puerta, cuando Craig le abrió.

-Está durmiendo.

-¿Todavía?

-Cada vez tiene más sueño, y es muy difícil despertarlo. Ya no puede tragar pastillas, así que le dejo descansar para que se sienta mejor.-Se encogió de hombros.-Además, llevo unos días sin comer.

-Igualmente, acepta el pastel y cómetelo tú. Lo importante es que sepa que me acuerdo de él.

-Esta tarde viene Jimmy a contarle unos chistes, se ha empeñado. ¿Quieres pasarte?

-Claro que sí.

-Te espero entonces.-Cerró la puerta cuando el chico se retiró y volvió a su cuarto, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, para sentarse junto a Kenny, que seguía durmiendo.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Kenny, al cabo de treinta minutos.

-Buenas tardes, querrás decir.- Corrigió el moreno, acercándose a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Las mismas horas que ayer, anteayer y el día anterior.

-Mierda…-Se quejó.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Cero.-Respondió, y a pesar de las horas de sueño se sentía cansado; muy cansado.

-Esta tarde vienen Jimmy y Butters a verte. Jimmy asegura que puede hacerte sentir mejor con unos chistes.

-Se lo agradezco, pero me duele hasta reír.-Comentó.- ¿Me ayudas a darme la vuelta?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

Aunque Craig no dijo nada y no dudó en echarle una mano, Kenny pudo ver el pánico en su mirada; por eso mismo no había querido pedirle ayuda para moverse, hasta que vio que no podía mover su propio peso. Craig salió del dormitorio sin decir nada y cerró la puerta, algo que no solía hacer por si Kenny tenía que llamarlo. El rubio, cuya peluca descansaba bien guardada en el armario, supo que Craig Tucker estaba en el pasillo llorando una vez más.

Cuando Craig regresó al interior del cuarto Kenny lo observaba, pero no decía nada. Se acercó a él y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Fijó la vista en su pecho, pero no se movía, y entonces se atrevió a tomarle el pulso.

No lo encontró.

_**Sin previo aviso, una mano se abre paso entre la tierra y le devuelve el corte de manga.**_


End file.
